


Pulling Some Strings

by pandashurley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hints of sexy time, M/M, Romance, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandashurley/pseuds/pandashurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are hosting Christmas and everyone is coming. Makes for an interesting holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Some Strings

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to have more Sabriel in it, but I like the way it turned out anyway. It's hard for me to not write porn, so if it feels like there are gaps, fill them with porn in your own imagination!
> 
> For my 50th follower on tumblr- liveforthemusic12345!

It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring... well, except Castiel. He was sitting on the floor in front of the tree, smiling at how the colored strings of lights played off the bright and shiny wrapped gifts below. When Dean had found out that neither angel had ever had a proper Christmas, he and Sam had pulled out all the stops. Over the fireplace hung five stockings, all full now. Sam, Gabe, Dean and Bobby were all asleep but despite being closer to being human, Cas found himself unable to sleep. Dean had mumbled something about excitement and rolled over as Cas slid out of bed. He had padded downstairs and was sitting now, looking at the tiny golden angel at the top. It looked genderless with great golden wings and a halo. It looked like it was praying. Dean and Cas had been decorating a little over a week ago, preparing for all the arrivals.

"And this goes on top..." Dean said, unwrapping tissue paper carefully from the little angel figurine.

"Why does the angel sit on top of the tree?" Cas asked him, taking the angel gingerly from Dean's hands and stretching to place it on top of the tree. Dean chuckled at him.

"Sounds like the perfect set up to a joke." Dean placed his hands on Cas' hips to steady him. "The angel protects the house, she can see everything from up there."

"She can't see the kitchen." Cas said, making sure the angel was placed perfectly.

"Well, angels don't eat, do they? She doesn't need to see the kitchen." Dean said and laughed.

"Angels eat. But it's for pleasure, not for necessity." Cas explained, turning around to face Dean.

"Well, I know a couple of angels that do a lot of things for pleasure..." Dean said with a smirk playing on his lips. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him softly.

"How many more nights are we alone?" Dean asked, pulling the angel's body flush with this own.

"At least two... I don't know about Bobby, but Gabriel said that he and Sam would arrive this weekend and stay through the new year." Cas said as he let his hands fall to Dean's shoulders.

"Then I know a perfect activity to occupy our evening..." Dean smiled and cupped Cas' cheek.

"I don't want to knock the tree over, Dean." Cas replied worriedly.

"There is a reason we got a house, baby." Dean said, nuzzling into Cas' neck and placing teasing little kisses in random places.

"I still don't understand your obsession..." Cas grumbled softly, pushing himself away from Dean and stripping off his rather hideous Christmas sweater. Gabe and Sam had brought it for him at Thanksgiving. They found it in a thrift shop. It was a knitted number, garishly colored but had a praying angel on the front. Dean would have liked it better if they could just take the useless, floppy wings off of it, but Cas was very protective of his sweater. Plus, he liked seeing his angel shirtless during this process. It was the way his muscles would tremble and ripple under the skin that made it all worth while.

Grooming angel wings had become a part of Dean's life about 6 months ago. Sam and Gabe were unreachable and Cas was starting to get sick. Like the human kind of sick, stuffy nose and a fever. Cas and Gabe had always disappeared once every two weeks, just the two of them. Which was a blessing and a curse. Sam and Dean always wondered what their angels were talking about before catching up with one another. Dean remembered pleading with Cas to tell him what was going on before he finally relented. 

"We don't know when they're coming back, Cas. You have to tell me how to help you..." Dean had pleaded again and again. Cas was stubborn and had refused despite his declining health.

"It's not just something you can pick up, Dean..." Cas had admitted in between groans. He was laying on his stomach and had been for some time. 

"Just tell me, Cas. I need to help you, I can't stand to see you like this." Dean pleaded. After a few more days of begging and still no word from their brothers (Dean had left several furious voice mails on Sam's phone. The last one just some frustrated breathing and "fuck..." muttered into the receiver before a very sharp hang up.) Cas finally relented. 

"I need your help, Dean." He finally whispered into the darkness one night.

"Anything, Cas. Tell me." Dean was relieved at the angels admission.

"You're going to have to groom my wings. It's specific, you're going to have to listen and follow my every instruction. We need a basin, a rosary and you have to bless the water." Cas said, slowly sliding off the bed and down onto the floor. "Quickly, please."

Dean hurried off and came back with an old wash basin, proceeding to fill it with warmish water from the tap, bucket by bucket. He threw the rosary in and muttered a quick prayer while Cas was pushing himself onto his knees. Dean took a step back, remembering the span of angel wings and waited patiently. There was something different about the air in the room and Dean's breath was caught in his throat as suddenly, two massive wings swam into his vision. They were always there, Dean knew that, but he so rarely got to see them. The once golden sheen had been replaced by what looked like a layer of dust. They didn't glow like they normally did but instead looked like a pair of albatross wings, suddenly shoddy with disuse. 

"Rags...?" Cas questioned as he stretched them out, the seeming weight of them making it hard on the angel. Dean fetched whatever he could find, including an old sheet that he was already tearing into more manageable sizes.

"Where do I start?" Dean asked quietly, settling on his knees behind Cas. All the cleaning supplies carefully set on one side of them both. 

"It's been so long, this is going to take a while... start at the top. There are layers of feathers, go layer by layer..." Cas said, breathing heavily. Dean soaked one of the rags before cautiously bringing it up to the crest of one wing. The holy water was like bleach, one solid swipe and the dingy color was gone and replaced by shimmering and happier feathers. Cas sighed happily. "Just like that... and be gentle. You have to clean every feather." Cas whispered, his wings arching into Dean's touch, happy to finally be cleaned.

Dean took his time, refilling the basin with fresh water almost half a dozen times. He carefully washed every feather, carding his hands through them when they were clean to make sure. They didn't talk, Dean was too deeply immersed in concentration so the room was filled with little gasps, sighs and moans escaping from his angels pretty lips. By the time the sun came up, Cas was able to walk out into the yard and let the sun dry his wings as he laid on the ground. Dean loved watching the way the sun played off those gorgeous wings, bringing color into otherwise colorless space. They weren't rainbows, but light seemed to ripple through as Cas did fine tuning on what Dean wasn't able to see.

After such an intimate display, Cas always said he preferred Dean grooming him. Plus, the sex after was nothing to scoff at. When Sam finally got back in touch, the brothers had something else to bond over. Primping, preening angels who needed to be washed frequently. Slowly, it had become less about the cleaning and more about Dean just appreciating the beauty that Cas' wings held. How often they would change color, how if Dean touched the right spot, Cas' whole body would shiver. 

The lights on the tree were playing beautifully on the angel's wings as he sat in front of the couch, spreading them out for Dean. The different colors were hiding in the feathers, and Dean was having almost too much fun trying to find them all before smoothing the feathers down and placing little kisses on the skin he could reach. 

"You wanna know why I love your wings, baby?" Dean asked, now massaging lightly where they would connect at the angel's shoulder blades. Cas turned his head enough to look at Dean behind him. "Because they are so incredibly beautiful and they show me who you really are... even when you forget." Dean whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the cheek turned to him.

"I never forget I'm an angel, Dean." Cas said, leaning into the kiss and the gentle caresses on his back.

"You could have fooled me a few times, then..." Dean said, that familiar mischievous tone edging into his voice. Cas chuckled, and while they talked more about the angel's significance on top of the tree, Cas slowly slid himself into Dean's lap.

Cas laughed quietly to himself in the darkness, watching the lights on the tree shiver and sparkle. The sun would be rising soon, there would be coffee and breakfast and laughter. There had always been something about the Winchesters. The Righteous Man and the Cursed Man... This was one of their first Christmases all together. Cas was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear Dean padding softly down the stairs.

"Excited?" A single word broke the silence of the room and Cas jumped slightly. 

"I suppose." Cas answered simply, scooting over on the couch to make room for Dean.

"I got you something special, and well..." Dean shrugged and picked up a small box from under the tree. "I was going to give it to you last night..." He played with the small black box in his hand, a tiny bright red bow was on the top. "I kinda had this whole speech prepared..." He said nervously, scrubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Cas patted the couch beside him, curious but silent.

"We're alone now..." Cas all but whispered, uncurling himself from the corner of the couch. Dean cleared his throat.

"Yeah... uh. Listen, Cas... It's not easy for me to say a lot of things like this but..." Dean cleared his throat again and grabbed Cas' hands, pulling the angel closer. "No one has ever made me feel as good as you do, and whether we're together forever or not, I'm happy we're together at all. You have loved and accepted me through an amazing amount of shit, and I could spend my whole life making it up to you. Or..." He said quietly, letting go of Cas' hands and opening the box. "I could just spend the rest of it with you." Inside the box was a small gold band. Cas took the box and pulled the ring out inspecting it. 'I love you, forever.' Was inscribed on the inside of the band.

"Enochian." Cas was awed. 

"Sam and Gabe helped with the translation... the hard part was finding a jeweler who would-" He was cut off by Cas' warm lips on his own. Cas broke away and slid the ring on his finger.

"Yes, Dean." Cas said quietly, pulling him back into another kiss.

"Looks like somebody is trying to open their present a little early, wouldn't you say?" Gabriel's voice echoed through the living room. Dean didn't pull away but brought his hand up behind them and flipped the other angel off. "Someone's angry for Christmas. Cassie didn't wear that sexy Santa outfit for you this morning, huh?" Gabriel goaded. Finally Dean sat himself up to face Gabe.

"Good Morning, Dick! And Merry Fucking Christmas..." Dean said with mock excitement. Gabe looked past the angry man and saw Cas sitting on the other edge of the couch, blushing.

"Oh, see, now I feel a tiny bit bad. I interrupted something other than a serious grope fest..." Gabe said as he slid into the kitchen.

"That is quite the understatement..." Castiel said as he pulled Dean into a hug and kissed him rather chastely in comparison to the kiss they were sharing just a moment ago before standing and joining Gabe in the kitchen. 

"Well, Congrad-u-fucking-lations baby brother!" Dean heard from the kitchen. The sun was cresting the horizon, the smell of coffee was starting to waft out of the kitchen and Dean sighed before scrubbing his hand over his face. 

"Merry Christmas, Dean." Dean snapped his head up to see Sam standing just outside the living room, leaning against the wall. "So you gave it to him?" Sam asked, pointing to the kitchen and the commotion.

"Uh, yeah. What gave it away?" Dean said with a smile. Sam laughed. 

"If it makes you feel any better, that loud ass is the reason we had to move into a house instead of staying at the apartment." Sam said, crossing the room to sit down by his brother. Dean laughed and clapped a hand on Sam's shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy." Dean said with a warm smile.

"Can we open presents now?" Gabe called from the kitchen. 

"You get Bobby, I'll go collect the peanut gallery and grab some coffee for the adults." Dean said as he pushed himself up and off the couch. Dean was walking out of the kitchen, following the two angels with three cups of coffee in his hands. Bobby was grumbling down the stairs, followed by Sam.

"You idjits were impossible to get up 99% of the year. If it was Christmas or your birthday, you would come shooting out of bed with the god damn sunrise. Thought you would have grown out of it by now." Bobby griped as he settled himself into the only single person seat in the living room.

"Blame the trickster." Dean said, handing him a hot cup.

"Didn't say I was complainin'." Bobby said, sipping cautiously on his coffee. "Let's get it started, who's first?" Bobby asked as Cas pulled a rather large package from under the tree.

"'To Gabriel. From Sam.'" Cas read, handing the present to Gabe who was nearly bouncing from excitement. Gabe opened it and much to Dean's surprise, he unfolded a similarly ugly Christmas sweater to the one Cas was wearing.

"You wouldn't stop making fun of it. Now put it on..." Sam smiled wickedly, gesturing to him. With a grumbled thanks and a pouty face, he pulled it over his head.

"'To Bobby. From Sam and Dean.'" Cas handed over the gift. Yet another thick, leather bound book of unknown origin or language.

A few hours later, the floor was littered with wrapping paper and all the men were admiring their gifts. Bobby had gotten a few more books, including a very rare one that Gabe had rescued from the library at Alexandria. Dean had gotten him a new shot gun, complete with salt and buckshot rounds. Sam was fiddling with a new book of his own while sitting on a box Gabe had bought him that Sam had sat on after blushing profusely. Cas was leafing through a few new cookbooks and had traded his Christmas sweater for yet another of Dean's favorite old t-shirts that he had gotten. Everyone had gotten Gabe either candy or a gag gift. Dean was by far the most subdued. He had gotten a few new t-shirts, a new protective necklace (Gabe had said something about pulling it from the fires of Mt. Doom) but he hadn't gotten anything from Cas yet. Bobby had already gotten up to go into the kitchen to start making breakfast and Sam and Gabe had climbed the stairs, that mysterious box being the only gift to make it up there with them.

"I got you one too." Cas finally broke the silence.

"One what?" Dean answered.

"A ring." Cas said quietly. Dean just looked up at him, silent and scared. Cas stretched and reached for the angel on top of the tree. There over her hands was a little gold band. Dean stood up and walked over to his angel, pulling him close, touching their foreheads together. "We are not the sort to believe in fate, Dean. You and I both know well enough that it can be changed. But you..." He paused, grabbing Dean's hand and slipping the ring onto his finger. "You were my fate long before either of us knew the other even existed. I love you, Dean Winchester. And I will never stop." Dean pulled him into a tight embrace, blinking the tears out of his eyes. Dean's lips were millimeters away from Cas' when he heard moans and what sounded like a muffled scream drift down the stairs.

"We don't need to hear this and I am starving." Dean grabbed Cas' hand and led them both into the kitchen.

The rest of the day passed more or less without incident. Dean pulled Sam aside and showed him the ring and Sam got a big watery smile before pulling him into a hug. Bobby cooked. Gabe got a couple of good pranks in before they were banned to the bedroom upstairs, Sam carefully hiding them at the bottom of his bag. Cas helped Bobby with dinner, and as the sun set, all 5 men were sitting around a practically groaning table filled with food. They ate, they drank, they talked, Bobby leaving for bed first.

Bobby would leave early the next morning, hugging all four of them before loading up into his truck and heading back home. Sam and Gabe would stay through the new year and Dean would have a screaming fit after coming home from the store with Cas and seeing Sam bending over the fridge in panties with "Ho Ho Ho" printed across the back. Cas and Gabe would treat them to feathering onto an empty rooftop in New York to watch the ball drop after seeing most of the other New Year's displays across the world. Gabe and Cas would groom each other often, leaving Sam and Dean to feel like they hadn't been doing the job well enough. Sam and Dean would later laugh over a beer when both of them would say that neither angel could groom the other properly anymore. Sam and Gabe would leave, hugging their brothers tightly, leaving Cas and Dean alone, finally.

Which brings us back to... oh well.. about here.

Where Dean has his hands buried deep in Cas' wings, giving them a thorough cleaning.

"You'll have your own some day." Cas mumbled through the moans and happy purr like sounds.

"What do you mean, babe?" Dean said, wetting his hands again and moving on to another spot.

"When you pass from this earth. You'll get your own wings." Cas said, stretching the other that Dean wasn't working on.

"I didn't know that happened to humans." Dean admitted, wetting his hands again and rinsing off some of what had been left.

"It doesn't. But you are no normal human. And normal humans aren't betrothed to angel's for eternity." Cas explained simply.

"And the crazy mind whammy powers?" Dean asked. Cas just shook his head before shifting. Dean let him spin around to face him.

"That's your real Christmas gift, Dean. Not only do we get to be together forever, but I..." He brought up his hands for the air quotes. "'Pulled some strings'. I had to ask some big favors, but I was owed and you deserve them." Cas said, straddling Dean's lap.

"Does this mean I can finally thank you properly for becoming my husband and getting me wings so I won't be left behind?" Dean asked, wrapping his arms around his angel's naked waist. Cas merely hummed in appreciation and kissed Dean deeply.


End file.
